A ball joint of the prior art to which the present invention relates is shown in the J. P. Oliver U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,707. In such structure it is expected that wear will cause the seal and ball to be replaced before any other portion of the structure. As can be seen from the disclosure of such patent, the replacement of the ball and seal ring is accomplished by disconnecting the ball and its tubular member from the arms which connect to the gimbal ring.
The replacement of the ball and seal in such prior structure involves high fastener torques, manipulating heavy parts and accurately positioning such parts to prevent ball seal surface damage and to assure that the assembly remains properly shimmed.